


Рождественские драбблы

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Драбблы про Рождество в семье Уилсонов.





	Рождественские драбблы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wilson Family Christmas Oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349185) by HannaSedai. 



— Ты все украсила.

Адди, стоявшая на лестнице с рождественским украшением в руке, обернулась. Слэйд, одетый в пижаму, судя по взъерошенным волосам, только выбрался из кровати. Слэйд всегда, когда был дома, вставал на рассвете, и предпочитал ложиться так рано, как только получалось, а Адди — читать допоздна.

— Конечно.

Она вернулась к украшению. Адди надеялась закончить с этим, прежде чем Слэйд проснется. Она опасно покачнулась на лестнице, пытаясь поместить звезду на вершину рождественского дерева, днем срубленного Слэйдом и его другом. Они собирались украсить дерево вечером, но слишком устали. Адди, впрочем, хотела закончить хоть с чем-то прежде, чем лечь спать.

— Ты не против, что мы здесь? — спросил Слэйд. — Среди гор… И снега…

Она, повернув голову, бросила на него недовольный взгляд:

— После всего, через что мы прошли…

— Я шучу, дорогая.

Иногда она не могла определить, шутит он или нет.

Ее родители хотели, чтобы они провели Рождество в их доме, но Адди настояла на том, что они со Слэйдом хотят провести свое первое Рождество вместе. Слэйда могли призвать обратно на службу в любой момент. Она хотела пробыть с ним как можно дольше, прежде чем он уедет.

По радио по-прежнему говорили про Вьетнам. Бомбы. Взрывы. Столько боли. Адди надеялась, что Слэйду не придется отправляться туда.

— Я думал, ты устала. Уже почти полночь. Тебе стоит лечь.

— Я в порядке.

Слэйд бережно взял из рук Адди звезду и поместил на вершину дерева. Настоящий гигант, он легко доставал до верхушки без лестницы.

— Что ж, может, ты и не устала, а кое-кто другой — наверняка да. — Его ладони скользнули по ее округлившемуся животу.

Накрыв ладонь Слэйда своей, Адди почувствовала, как ребенок толкается. Слэйд протянул ей руку.

— Спускайся, Адди.

Сжав его ладонь, она спустилась с лестницы и угодила к нему в объятия, пропустив последнюю ступеньку.

— Осторожнее, — с улыбкой сказал Слэйд. — Ты не так грациозна, как была в армии.

— Заткнись, — она огрызнулась. — Я не могу видеть свои ноги с ребенком на борту.

Весь наигранный гнев проходил, стоило Слэйду начать улыбаться. Как Адди вообще могла на него злиться?

— Что ж, я даже представить не могу, — ответил Слэйд, — каково это. Только предположить, что ты устаешь за двоих.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы со мной нянчились. Кроме того, я бы решительно предпочла не сидеть на месте девять месяцев, как последняя лентяйка.

Слэйд, посмеиваясь, потянул ее на диван. Застигнутая врасплох, Адди упала на него, и приземлились они не слишком грациозно. Волосы упали ей на лицо, когда она уперлась ладонями Слэйду в плечи, приподнимаясь.

— Слэйд!

Он не слушал, беззвучно посмеиваясь, но успокоился, когда она гневно скривила губы.

— Мне жаль, Адди.

— Тебе не жаль.

— Надо мной прекрасная женщина. Почему мне должно быть жаль?

— Иногда ты просто невыносим, Слэйд Уилсон.

— А ты никогда не бываешь невыносимой для меня. — Он поднял взгляд, глядя на нее серо-голубыми глазами. — Мне всегда будет тебя мало.

Адди опустила голову и поцеловала его, прежде чем сесть, и бессознательно потерла живот. Слэйд, тоже сев, сразу придвинулся к ней.

— Ты уже думал об имени?

— Мне нравится имя Грант.

— Грант… — проговорила Адди, пробуя имя на вкус, — Мне тоже нравится.

— Хмм.

Наступила тишина, нарушаемая только треском огня. Адди положила голову Слэйду на грудь, слушая, как бьется его сердце. Он обнял ее за плечи, привлекая ближе.

— Ты не думал о том, чтобы уйти? — тихо спросила она. — Из армии, я имею в виду.

Слэйд не ответил. Возможно, говорить об этом в канун Рождества было просто… слишком. Но зарплата солдата не подразумевала содержание ребенка. Она это знала. Слэйд это знал. А еще она не хотела, чтобы их сын рос без отца.

Адди задала другой вопрос, чтобы нарушить тишину.

— Планируешь съедать печенье, которое наш ребенок будет оставлять Санте?

— Хмф.

Слэйд держал ладонь на ее животе, возможно, дожидаясь, что малыш снова толкнется, и осторожно поглаживал пальцами. Он не пытался говорить с ребенком, как обычно делали остальные, но ему очевидно не было все равно.

Адди вскоре задремала, убаюканная теплом. Медленно, чтобы не разбудить ее, Слэйд подтянул плед с другого конца дивана. Он отстранился от Адди и осторожно подложил подушку ей под голову.

Глупая женщина. Она была слишком гордой чтобы признать, что устала. Слэйд наклонился, снял с нее обувь и укрыл ноги пледом. Прижался ухом к ее животу, гадая, сможет ли что-то услышать, а потом поцеловал живот, прежде чем полностью укрыть Адди пледом. Слэйд взял ее лицо в ладони и легко поцеловал в лоб.

— С Рождеством, Адди.


End file.
